Weasels and MadEye?
by Silver Draolf
Summary: i don't own any charecters. people will be turned into weasels, lions, badgers, ravens, and snakes. and some more animals.
1. Weasels and Lions

AEnglish _A Weasel / other anmials_

They couldn't belive it. Not what had just happend 2 minuets ago. Not even Hermoine. But it had happend. Right before their very eyes. It happend to Draco. But not to Neville. You want to know? Neville had just been turned into a weasel. Not a white one, but a black. Strange isn't it? "Neville?" whisperd Hermione. "Is that you?" The weasel gave a shake of its head that looked like a nod. Harry asked "How did this happen?" The weasel looked back, gave a screech, and ran off. Down the corridor, they saw another weasel, an ORANGE weasel. A long one infact. One that looked like Percy. "Percy, how could you let this happen to yourself?" Ron asked the orange weasel. It stuck out its chest, and picked up a shiny object with its teeth. A prefect badge. "Yeah, thats Percy." Said a voice behind them. It was Ginny. "Do you know how he became a weasel?" the three of them asked. "Yeah- HIM!" Ron said "Why'd you duck Ginn-". A blue light came out of nowhere, and it hit Ron. But Ron wasn't standing there. In his place was an animal. A weasel. "Ron?" Harry asked the new weasel. It shook its head like it had a headache, and loked down the corridor, and up at Harry. The first orange weasel said "_Chuck!_"but to the other weasels, it was "Ron!" The weasel looked at the other one. The one that called him Ron.

"_Percy?_" said Ron. "_Why am I a weasel?_" Percy answered "_Mad-eye Moody. I told you he wasn't good._"Harry asked Hermoine "Are they talking to each other?" she said "I'm not sure." Ginny piped up "That must of been the first time you didn't have an anwser." Hermoine gave her a "thats not helping" look and she didn't say anymore. Hedwig came out of the window and said to Ron "_Hi Pigwidegion is very annoying. Please shut him up._" Hedwig then turned to Harry and dropped a letter. He opened it, and it said

Harry,

We just recived news that someone is turning people into weasels at Hogwarts. MAKE SURE NO ONE GETS TURNED INTO A WEASEL! Thank you. Please tell Ron this.

-Mrs. Weasley

"Wow. Too late for Ron and Percy." said Hermoine looking at the two weasels in front of them. "Yeah. I don't know if Mum will let me keep them." whisperd Ginny. Ron asked "_Percy, where's Fred and George?_" "_Look for two giant lions_." "_Lions!?_" "_Yes Ron!" _"_Lions!_" "ROAAAARRR!" All three of them started running, but Ron and Percy stayed."_Hi Perce._" said the lion. A second lion came and said "_Look Fred, our dinner! Nah, I'm kidding._" "_Fred? George? I thought you were actually going to eat us!" "Hmmm. Now that you think about it, (AHHHH!) Ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha. Now THAT was funny." _"Harry... do you think we lost the lions?" "I don't know... HEY! PROFESSER MOODY! Do you know who's turning people into weasles?" "Yeah." "Who?" "ME!" (blue light came out of Moody's wand) "HARRY, RUN!" "Great. Choose between being eaten by two lions or being turned into a weasel." "The lions."

2 BE CONTINUED...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Autumn and Badgers

AEnglish _A Weasel / other anmials_

They couldn't belive it. Not what had just happend 2 minuets ago. Not even Hermoine. But it had happend. Right before their very eyes. It happend to Draco. But not to Neville. You want to know? Neville had just been turned into a weasel. Not a white one, but a black. Strange isn't it? "Neville?" whisperd Hermione. "Is that you?" The weasel gave a shake of its head that looked like a nod. Harry asked "How did this happen?" The weasel looked back, gave a screech, and ran off. Down the corridor, they saw another weasel, an ORANGE weasel. A long one infact. One that looked like Percy. "Percy, how could you let this happen to yourself?" Ron asked the orange weasel. It stuck out its chest, and picked up a shiny object with its teeth. A prefect badge. "Yeah, thats Percy." Said a voice behind them. It was Ginny. "Do you know how he became a weasel?" the three of them asked. "Yeah- HIM!" Ron said "Why'd you duck Ginn-". A blue light came out of nowhere, and it hit Ron. But Ron wasn't standing there. In his place was an animal. A weasel. "Ron?" Harry asked the new weasel. It shook its head like it had a headache, and loked down the corridor, and up at Harry. The first orange weasel said "_Chuck!_"but to the other weasels, it was "Ron!" The weasel looked at the other one. The one that called him Ron.

"_Percy?_" said Ron. "_Why am I a weasel?_" Percy answered "_Mad-eye Moody. I told you he wasn't good._"Harry asked Hermoine "Are they talking to each other?" she said "I'm not sure." Ginny piped up "That must of been the first time you didn't have an anwser." Hermoine gave her a "thats not helping" look and she didn't say anymore. Hedwig came out of the window and said to Ron "_Hi Pigwidegion is very annoying. Please shut him up._" Hedwig then turned to Harry and dropped a letter. He opened it, and it said

Harry,

We just recived news that someone is turning people into weasels at Hogwarts. MAKE SURE NO ONE GETS TURNED INTO A WEASEL! Thank you. Please tell Ron this.

-Mrs. Weasley

"Wow. Too late for Ron and Percy." said Hermoine looking at the two weasels in front of them. "Yeah. I don't know if Mum will let me keep them." whisperd Ginny. Ron asked "_Percy, where's Fred and George?_" "_Look for two giant lions_." "_Lions!?_" "_Yes Ron!" _"_Lions!_" "ROAAAARRR!" All three of them started running, but Ron and Percy stayed."_Hi Perce._" said the lion. A second lion came and said "_Look Fred, our dinner! Nah, I'm kidding._" "_Fred? George? I thought you were actually going to eat us!" "Hmmm. Now that you think about it, (AHHHH!) Ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha. Now THAT was funny." _"Harry... do you think we lost the lions?" "I don't know... HEY! PROFESSER MOODY! Do you know who's turning people into weasles?" "Yeah." "Who?" "ME!" (blue light came out of Moody's wand) "HARRY, RUN!" "Great. Choose between being eaten by two lions or being turned into a weasel." "The lions."

2 BE CONTINUED...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
